


hand at your throat.

by cl3rks



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Biting, Boob Grabbing, Bubblegum, Choking, Coming In Vagina, Counter Sex, Ejaculation Inside Vagina, F/M, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Mentions of Pistol Whipping, Partially Deaf Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Swearing, davis is an ex, does this count as pwp, gender specific, guaranteed to bruise, hard sex, just imagine richie with messed up hair and whimpering, on a mission to find your phone, reader is deaf in one ear, richie can taste the gum on your tongue, richie is such a sweetie, the GDOV tag is for violence related to your ex, this is shorter than recently imagined, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie thinks you left and all you wanted to do was find your phone.</p><p>Or, alternatively, he can taste the bubblegum on your tongue and lips and he relishes it, especially when he fucks you hard on a counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hand at your throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a little while??? Forgive me if this is shitty. Description might not fit the title but who gives a flying Frick? Also, this is shorter than I thought??

There were two things he never forgot about you, of course, there were other things, but these were the main things that really counted. 

One of them was bubblegum. You really like bubblegum.

The second was that you were deaf in your left ear, preventing any sound (except very high-pitched frequencies) from reaching the level at which you'd register them. 

Richie would have to whisper or talk towards your right ear if he wanted you to hear something. At least he remembered.

You weren't born that way. You had told him that, one time, a gun was fired much too close to your left ear which severed the ability to hear for a little while. You eventually got the hearing back, but during recovery, it happened again.

(He thought that was odd.)

And you lost hearing permanently. 

He found out that it was because your ex-boyfriend, Davis, liked using your shoulder as a place to hold his arm when he shot his pistol. Sort of like a balancing post. He always had a shaky grip. 

Richie also found out that he'd pistol-whipped you more times than he could count, just never enough to leave sufficient bruising or damage, oh no – Davis got away with it for a while.

Davis was found dead a couple of days later. They had no suspects, so the case was closed. Deep down, though, you knew it was him. You knew Richie had done it. 

On the bubblegum side of things, however, when you hung around him, he thought it was kinda cute how you scrolled through your phone and popped the sugary gum. 

"You're gonna get cavities if you chew that shit." He'd tell you.

"I'm gonna get 'em anyway with that sweet attitude of yours." You replied mockingly, getting him to chuckle a little. 

He tasted it on your lips when you first kissed him. Your half-chapped lips pressing against his and, it was weird, because he could taste the gum. He guessed it was because you always rolled it over your tongue and blew it, allowing it to pop onto your lips. He liked it, though. 

He tasted it on your tongue, too. 

He liked many things that you did, anything, really. Including the way you'd tap the juncture where his jaw met his neck when he kissed you, large hands smoothing over your waist as he leaned you back a little. 

His kisses were always a bit harder, more expecting – maybe he thought he was going to lose you. Maybe that's why he had a _take, take, take_ attitude sometimes. He probably thought you'd up and leave like quite a few people had.

You never did, though. Not once. He thought you had one time, in the middle of the night. You'd been together for around seven months by then and he was always worried about it, about you. 

You'd just had sex. Which, admittedly, would have been weird if you had left because you were at your home. Plus, you weren't exactly dressed for it. His pressed (after that, wrinkled) collared shirt hanging loosely on your body as you paraded around the house looking for your phone.

"I hate this." You muttered, rifling under couch pillows and papers on your kitchen island. You were about to call Richie and ask him to call your phone, mainly so you could listen for the ringer and hunt down that sucker, but when you meant to –

You turned sharply and opened your mouth, seeing him standing there.

"Jesus!" You cried, stepping back in surprise. "God, don't sneak up on me."

"Sorry." You had a feeling he wasn't because he was smirking a little, one of his telltale signs. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and maybe his boxers, just a couple thing he kept at your place. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my phone." You replied, frowning slightly. "I can't find it."

"You'd rather have your phone than be with me?"

You didn't know if that was a joke.

"No, Richie. My mom is gonna call me tomorrow morning and I don't want to miss it like I did last time."

You missed it last time because the little shit towering over you decided it'd be a good idea to kiss all over your body and, eventually, have his face between your legs with your hands gripping his hair as he smirked and tongue-fucked you.

Your phone rang four times and you missed it.

"My bad."

"Mhm, yeah. I hope I didn't leave it in the car." You sidestepped him, feeling him catch you around the waist. "Richie."

"Hm?" He muttered against your skin as he pressed his lips to your neck, pushing you gently against your counter, his sweatpants rubbing against your naked core. "What's up?"

The way his voice sounded sent vibrations up your neck and chills down your spine. 

"Your dick, apparently." You replied, getting him to chuckle against your skin as he pressed himself against you even more. "Babe, give me a minute to find my phone, huh?"

You felt him rock against you, getting you to gasp sharply at the familiar feeling, even if his cock was clothed. 

You moved slightly, pressing one open-palmed hand to the counter just before Richie placed his over yours, intertwining your fingers together in a quick motion. You let out a soft groan as you felt him pull away before his hips rutting against you was returned. 

Richie actually slipped inside of you, this time. The moan that escaped your throat was genuine sin and it caused Richie's hips to stutter, but only in the slightest as he gently rocked into you. 

"You can find your phone in a little bit." He told you, biting at your neck as he free hand came around to slightly grip the base of your neck, his fingers tickling the skin. "Alright?"

You gave a nod, pushing back against him to try and get him deeper. You only succeeded in having him pull back, nearly slipping out of you. You clenched to keep his cock in, enjoying the feeling of being full too much to let go of. 

You smirked after hearing the shaky breath that passed his lips shortly following. 

His shirt shifted on your body as he pressed his chest to your back, o you a little more on the counter. 

"That's a good girl." You heard him whisper as you spread your legs more, allowing him to push himself deeper. 

You could've come right there. 

“Richie.” You whined softly as his cockhead brushed against something inside of you, causing you to moan loudly. “Shit.”

He rested his forehead on your right shoulder as you stood on your toes, trying to get him to thrust into you at a different angle. He was thick and heavy, filling you up entirely as you arched your back against his chest with each little thrust.

“Stop teasing me, Richard.” You said firmly, beginning to move back against his cock at a faster pace than he was currently setting. “Richie!”

“How do you want it, hm?” Richie asked, his hot breath tickling your right ear. You felt his hips still, causing you to whine a little more – your patience dropping to a dangerous amount. 

“Just _fuck me,_ for fuck's sake!” You hissed, leaning forward so he could. You were a little annoyed – the little shit was actually teasing you when he walked all the way downstairs to find you! “I need to find my phone, remember?”

Richie, without saying a word, moved his hips back. He nearly pulled out of you entirely, but your left hand shot back to grab him around the thigh, your fingers grazing his ass as you dug your nails in to still him.

“Richie. Please, I _need_ you.” 

You felt him slam into you and you cried out in pleasure, his tongue suddenly sliding across the skin where your neck meets your shoulder. His teeth sunk in as he set a fast pace, his hips slamming against your ass as his cock twitched and fucked your pussy. You moaned and gripped the counter, his hand around your throat tightened a little more, just enough to let your head fall completely back onto his shoulder as he bit and licked and kissed and sucked and – _oh._

“Richie-” There was a sort of tremor in your voice, quiet and weak but hungry for him. He was quiet with his words, but not with his heavy breaths as he fucked into you. Your eyes flicked over his face for a moment before they closed in pleasure. 

The smirk lacing his lips was vicious, almost – deliberate and genuine _sin._

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Say wh–at?” The word was drawn out as his hand squeezed yours on the counter, reminding you of the very loving side of Richie. 

“Say that-” His sentence broke off as your juices slicked entirely over his cock. He kept himself buried in you once he thrusted, but pulled out just enough to make you cry out each time he slammed back into you. “Say you want this again and again-” He moaned into your ear and forced his words out. “And _again.”_

“I want this – Richie, fuck – I want this all the time.” 

His voice was rough and his thrusts unrelenting as your hips slammed into the counter, more than likely to leave a few bruises as you arched further against him, your breaths being cut off by the hand at your throat as he squeezed and fucked and gasped and moaned and –

He picks his head up and turns it only slightly in order to press his lips to yours, teeth and lips scraping against each others and it hurt – fuck, it hurt – but it felt good with the pleasure you were feeling. 

He could taste the bubblegum you had been chewing earlier – the taste left on your lips and tongue and entire mouth.

The way you couldn't breathe and how your hips were slamming against the counter as Richie's slammed into yours with your whines and gasps and moans and groans and curses mixing together – 

“Fu-” Richie moaned into your mouth, the other half of the word disappearing as your toes curl where you stand, the cold floor beneath your feet and Richie's feet moving sightly as he shifted and fucked you and – _fuck._

His lips moved back down you neck as you felt yourself pulsing and scratching at the counter and moving with his thrusts – back against him, sliding and fucking yourself on him as he fucked into you – and you felt him throbbing and he was so hot and heavy inside of you and the fullness, the pleasure and whatever pain and you squeezes his hand and you didn't have to tell each other whether or not you were about to fucking come – you knew and he knew.

He whined and his whole body felt heavy on you as he let go of your throat and you gasped for air and then his hand was a little looser as you felt him empty himself into you. 

The extra warmth and slickness were enough as he settled deep within you, fucking you a little harder and faster and sloppier and dropping his hand to your stomach as his large hand went beneath his shirt that you were wearing and his fingers pressed against your breasts and tickled the skin and you fucking _begged_ him to fuck you harder and your _clenching_ and _whining_ and _whimpering_ and heavy breaths and his mixing with yours and– 

“F–uck! _Richie!_ ”

Calling him that sounded dangerously hot to you, and him, as you came and rode out your orgasm on him. His thrusts slowed and he went to step back but you clenched around him and shook your head and his hand was still intertwined with yours and you spoke softly. 

“Stay, just for a minute.” You practically pleaded, the words desperate as you wanted to hold onto to being full. You enjoyed that feeling so much, you had never gotten that feeling from anyone except Richie. 

“Thought you need to find your phone.” He muttered, smoothing back his hair with his free hand after he'd dropped it from your shirt.

“Fuck you.” You laughed, your heavy breaths evening out as you breathed deeply, attempting to catch the air that had been restricted and taken from you.

“You just did, baby doll.”


End file.
